It's Only Temporary, Right?
by Uchiha B
Summary: Higurashi Kagome had experienced many strange things. But becoming the temporary representation of Japan was easily the strangest thing yet... Inter-connected drabbles/one-shots, IY/Hetalia xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A series of drabbles/one-shots

Pairing: ?/Kagome

* * *

Higurashi Kagome was pretty much stunned into silence.

Okay, she was a war hero, a time traveller, the one who defeated Naraku, the Shikon-no-frikin'-Miko, and a simple girl who attended high school now. She had seen many strange and weird things, but this just took the cake.

"And who are you again?" She asked, squinting her blue eyes towards the person to see if she could possibly recognise him, or if she had seen him somewhere – but, absolutely nothing came up. However, she felt like she _did _know this male, and she simply had no idea why, "And you want me to do what?"

The male, whom had introduced himself as Honda Kiku, simply sighed quietly over the cup of tea that Kagome had offered him, giving her an apathetic look, "Kagome-sama, I would not normally ask for such a large favour, especially from one as special as yourself, but it _is _because you are special that I am asking you of this favour."

Kagome blinked stunned widened blue eyes as she pointed towards him lightly, reacting as if she didn't even hear his last sentence, "And you say that you're the country of Japan? Like, the country-_country_?" The miko simply sat there, staring rather intently towards her.... nation, as he had so claimed.

"You are reacting better than most people when they find out," Japan said with a small tiny smile, "But, I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising to me because of who you are...."

"Yeah," Kagome said faintly, lazily stirring her tea, "I've seen a lot of weird stuff, I guess," The miko played with her long hair, "But do you mind explaining that to me again?" She asked, glancing into Japan's deep brown eyes.

"I.... wish for a vacation of sorts," Kiku explained, trying his best to explain things, "However, nations are never allowed to do as such. Someone must always be representing Japan to the world, and I think it would work if we are able to switch places for a small amount of time. I would become a regular human while you would become the nation of Japan."

Kagome blinked again, and even though she had seen a lot of strange things in the past year, the idea of a country having a human form was still really odd to her, "How would that work?" She blurted out before she could even think of how to decline. All she wanted right now was to just focus on her school work, and actually pass the grade without failing it this time, "I don't think we can just switch like that." She vaguely gestured with her hands, mentally berating herself for even considering an idea.

What the hell did a country do anyway?

"The Shikon no Tama is in your possession," Japan explained calmly, "It would not be difficult to do such things with the Shikon's power." The Japanese male sighed, hoping to Kami-sama that this girl would consider his idea because he wasn't sure how much longer he could take those chaotic gatherings that went under the name of 'World Conferences.'

A simple little break is what he really needed. And badly at that.

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, ready to decline, but it seemed that _something_ had different ideas, "Yeah, sure. I guess I'll do it," She shrugged before she even realised what she was saying. The miko widened her blue eyes after a second, glaring at nothing in particular and feeling a bit guilty when Japan looked at her with obvious appreciation in his deep eyes, _'Damn Shikon! Influencing my decision __like that!' _The miko thought harshly, her hand unconsciously rubbing at the scar on her hip where the Shikon had first been ripped from. It didn't exactly exist as a physical object anymore, but, more or less, existed as a part of her soul.

"I thank you greatly for this," Japan bowed deeply from his spot, causing Kagome to look away uncomfortably, having always been rather modest, "If we may start now?" Kiku asked, eying his citizen as she nodded a bit miserably.

"Sure..." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes so she could converse with the damned souls of the jewel. The girl rolled her blue eyes as she could finally hear Midoriko respond to her, _'I'm sure that you heard everything,' _Kagome's tone was irritated, _'And I know that you probably want me to go through with this for some unexplainable reason, but just get on with it!' _The miko frowned as she could feel Midoriko's amusement, and closed her eyes as a deep flash of white blinded the two.

The white light disappeared a moment later, and Kagome could immediately tell the difference, _'Damn, this is going to suck if this is what it is like to feel as a country.' _The miko sighed, quickly feeling minor pains and itches and aches tingle all through her body. It was rather uncomfortable because she could no longer feel her holy magic flow through her blood like a calm river.

They were completely gone.

"Feel like a human?" Kagome asked as Kiku looked down at his body with slightly widened brown eyes, obviously shocked at the probably new feeling. Kagome gave a strained smile when Kiku looked at her with the up-most appreciation.

"I will never forget this, Kagome-sama!" Kiku stood up to bow even deeper than before, "It is not permanent, but will only last for two weeks," The Japanese man watched as Kagome nodded, a slightly worried look to her pretty face, "I will take care of the Higure Shrine in your absence."

"Thanks," Kagome sighed, running her fingers through blue-black hair, still wondering what the hell nations even did in the first place, but didn't bother to question Kiku on it because she was sure that she would figure it out herself, "I guess I should go now." She stated, blinking when she realised where exactly she needed to be.

Well, she had never felt the need to go report to the Prime Minister of Japan before.....

And she instantly knew that representing the country of Japan would be even stranger than her little feudal fairytale...

* * *

_A few days later_

"I don't like this – aru," The representation of China, Wang Yao, muttered, feeling rather restless for some odd reason. He wasn't even sure what was causing his restlessness either, "The other Asians say that they can feel it too." He said, finally leaning back as a few other nations at the table looked at with a variety of emotions.

"I'm sure it's nothing," The representation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Arthur Kirkland, muttered as he calmly sipped his cup of tea, not looking too concerned at China's worries, "Where is Japan anyway? It's very unlike him to be late."

"I could, perhaps, _examine _you to see what the problem might be," The representation of France, Francis Bonnefoy, stated with a leer towards China, watching as Yao grimaced at his attentions, "I would not mind to do so."

"No thanks – aru," China shivered as he could also feel Russia's rather intent stare directed to his person, "I have not seen Kiku for a while, now." Yao stated quietly, worrying that not seeing Japan was probably the cause for his restlessness.

"_This _will make you feel better! It's impossible for it not to!" The presentation of the United States of America, Alfred Jones, grinned his usual bright smile as he waved around a hamburger, throwing it at China, whom only caught it due to his lightening-quick reflexes. The Chinese-man looked at the hamburger with a look of disdain, and threw it over his shoulder while ignoring America's offended noises. He sometimes regretted his decision of accepting being one of the G8's guests.

"We cannot get the meeting started if Japan is missing," The representation of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, sighed with annoyance, wondering what could be taking Japan so long. He was usually early to these types of things, "Keep it quiet!" The German snapped as the nations got a bit loud.

"Ve ~ want some pasta?" The representation of Italy, Feliciano Vargas, stated blissfully as he offered Germany a plate of pasta that seemed to come out of thin air, "It will make you happy!"

The representation of Canada, Matthew Williams, sighed when America grabbed at his arm, shaking him desperately while asking if it was possible to even dislike hamburgers. The Canadian didn't bother to respond to the question.

All of the nations stiffened when the door abruptly slammed open, causing some of the countries to jump in their seats. They all expected to see Japan, Honda Kiku, standing there while offering his deepest apologies for being so late.

Of course, none of them expected for a small and rather beautiful girl to be standing there, panting and looking slightly out of breath as she finally looked up to glance at them.

"Due to some circumstances, Honda Kiku is temporarily not the representation of Japan." The girl stated quickly, very uncomfortable with the stares directed at her person.

"I apologise for my lateness. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the new and temporary representation of Japan....!"

And that's when the chaos broke out....

* * *

Eh.... what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Male Harem/Kagome? (suggestions are welcome)

A/N: Kagome will be referred to Japan here sometimes....

* * *

"I apologise for my lateness. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the new and temporary representation of Japan....!"

Kagome could already see how exactly Honda Kiku wanted to have a break from being a nation because the moment her sentence ended, the majority of the nations were already on her as they cornered her to the wall.

"Silence, all of you!!" A strict voice finally ordered, causing all the countries to stiffen and freeze. The new Japan sighed silently, eternally grateful to the stern-looking blond male. However, that grateful feeling quickly turned to irritation as said male suddenly turned a gun on her, "I don't believe you. State your real business here." The tall blond male stated, and all the other nations watched with wide eyes – not daring to interfere because they didn't want to get shot by Germany.

"I can see why Kiku needed a break," Kagome sighed, not too terrified that a gun was currently pointed towards her head, "I told you, didn't I? Kiku and I traded places, but don't worry, it's not permanent or anything." The new Japan tried to explain without the need for violence.

"That's impossible," A blond male with large eyebrows glanced at her suspiciously, "Nations can't just 'trade places'." England glanced at the girl, coughing uncomfortably when she simply widened her blue eyes to epic proportions in order to make herself look more innocent.

_'From his looks, he must be the United Kingdom,' _Kagome thought, remembering the book that Japan had given her earlier that had been filled with descriptions and personalities of all the other nations, "You know," She said slyly, "It's very possible with the help of.... magic," She stated, remembering from the book that England seemed to believe in magic, "The faeries above your head seem to agree with me."

Arthur was speechless, almost unsure of how to react because no one else believed in his magic other than Norway. He was about to say something, but twitched when France beat him to the punch, "I believe you completely, _ma cherie_!" The Frenchman grabbed at Kagome's hand, caressing them while giving her a seductive look, "I would just _love _to give you a tour of the–!" He would've been able to finish had it not been for the punch that England threw into his head.

"You don't need to molest the poor lass! If she is really telling the truth, then we don't need you to traumatise Japan, you bloody Wine-bastard!" Arthur snarled at Francis, who simply glared back.

"I believe you because I'm a hero!" Another blond with glasses suddenly butt it, looking rather enthusiastic and interested, though Kagome wasn't really listening because she was more distracted by China.

"So where is Kiku, then?" Yao asked quietly, still a bit worried about Kiku because he still hadn't see him for a while.

Kagome smiled brightly at China, quickly feeling a bond with the Chinese-man because she knew that China had raised Japan from so long ago, "Don't worry, Yao-nii! It's only for two weeks. I'm sure it won't be too long for you to put up with me." Kagome said, knowing that China liked being called 'brother' from the nations he raised (though, technically, he didn't exactly raise her).

China was already in his little fantasy-land when Japan called him 'nii' – and he, also, could feel the bond between them.

"Right, so now that you seem to believe me, let's just get this meeting started." Kagome said dully, not exactly looking forward to this because meetings were just as boring as hell.

Germany still didn't believe this girl, but saw that the other nations all looked rather interested by the new development. And if this girl really wasn't telling the truth, it's not like she could actually do anything to them since she was just so _tiny_. He sighed, "Japan is right, we simply cannot let another meeting go to waste." He stated, still looking at the girl suspiciously. She simply smiled sweetly back at him, causing him to cough uncomfortably.

"New Japan! You can sit beside me! I will show you the ropes because I am the hero!" The same blond from before (Kagome just had to assume that this was America) stated with a bright smile, grabbing at her arm to pull her over to his chair.

Alfred would have easily dragged her had it not been for the large hand that grabbed her other arm, "Comrade-Alfred ~ don't you think it would be more polite to introduce ourselves first, da?" The tall man said with a childish, yet somehow, dangerous smile that already had shivers running down the former miko's spine, "Become one with Russia?"

_'Become.... one?! He's a hentai!!' _Kagome twitched, taking more out of that explanation than she probably should have, "T-there's no need for introductions!!" She stuttered, kind of relieved when America frowned and sneered and pushed her behind him.

"Commie-bastard, you don't need to scare off New Japan with your creepiness!" Alfred snapped, not all frightened when Russia waved around his blood-stained pipe threateningly.

"Ve ~ want some pasta, pretty lady?!" Italy offered kindly, also having the same mindset as France to seduce the temporary replacement of Japan. She was really pretty!

"No, she wants a hamburger!" America immediately turned around to grab at Kagome's shoulders just as she was about to accept the pasta to be kind, and instead, a hamburger was shoved into her hands.

"T-thanks....?" Japan stuttered, not much hungry for hamburgers. She couldn't even struggle when America gripped her arm again to drag her back to his seat.

"America! Don't you think you're being too rough with her?! You need to treat a lady with respect!" England sneered, not exactly too happy when France quickly agreed with him, though ignored the Frenchman in order to look at Kagome, "Now then, I propose that we forget this meeting so that we can get to know Japan better. Well?" Arthur glanced at Kagome expectantly, waiting for her answer.

She would've answered, though Alfred thought it would be nice if he answered for her, "Wow, you actually get good ideas once in a while!" The American snickered at England's enraged face, "Alright, I've got dibs on New Japan first!" America stated, though the other nations weren't exactly too happy with that.

"Excuse me?! It was my idea, you bloody twit!" England roared, "Meaning that _I _should have Japan first!" The Englishman got right into America's face (who, finally, let go of Kagome) to win the argument that would probably happen.

"I think that _I _should be the first, _non_? After all, you two do not know romance as I do!" France said dramatically while pulling a rose out of nowhere in order to give to Kagome.

"Japan is _my _sibling! It should be me – aru!" China huffed hotly, giving Japan what he thought was a brotherly look, though it didn't really come out that way.

"I think I should get Japan first, da?" Russia stated dangerously, easily getting himself into the pile of nations that were all currently fighting over New Japan.

Germany sighed, rubbing at his temple as he also got involved to stop the fighting. Italy simply stood to the side, slurping at his pasta while uttering 'Ve~' every few minutes.

_'What the hell am I? A new toy?!' _Kagome thought angrily, her pale face was light shade of angry red as she watched the other nations fight over who got to take her out first, _'I definitely can see why Kiku wanted a break now if this is how they always act!' _The former miko huffed, almost tempted to walk completely out of the room when something caught her eye.

It was another nation carrying what looked like to be a small polar bear cub. He was looking at the fighting nations timidly and not uttering a word, _'And who is he?' _Kagome wondered, giving the other fighting nations another look, _'The nations that are a part of the G8 are: America, England, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, and...... Canada! So, that must be Canada, then!' _Kagome smirked, mentally congratulating herself for remembering all the G8 members.

He didn't look as insane as the other members, "You're Canada, right?" Kagome asked kindly, smiling brightly when he jumped in obvious shock, looking at her with widened eyes.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked in a voice that wasn't much louder than a whisper, "Y-you know who I am?"

It was Kagome's turn to blink, "What? You think I haven't heard of the country of Canada? Most educated people have...." The former miko said thoughtfully, eagerly looking towards the polar bear he was holding, "Anyways, you seem to be the most normal here. C'mon, let's just get out of here." Kagome stated, looking to the other fighting nations with a dry look, sighing.

The Canadian's cheeks went red as she grabbed his sleeve to lightly drag him out of the room, though he didn't protest too much because she actually recognised him for who he was.

It was about ten minutes later that the other nations finally noticed that 'New' Japan was missing (but none of them noticed that Canada was missing).

"I already told you all! America has dibs on New Japan!"

* * *

Anyways, suggestions for pairings are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

isclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Male Harem/Kagome? (suggestions are welcome)

Inter-connected one-shots/drabbles – Kagome will be referred to Japan here sometimes....

* * *

Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't even get out of the building with the shy nation she was dragging, "New Japan! Where are you going?" The loudly obnoxious voice practically blasted in her ear as she was grabbed around the shoulders to be dragged into someone, "I'm sure that you don't want to be stuck in a meeting, since you're new and all. So, why don't we go out to grab some burgers?" America grinned brightly while dragging her away from Canada with relative ease.

"Alfred...." Canada sighed, but didn't say that much more as he watched as the New Japan struggled to get away from his brother, though she had no success, "Maybe you should–" He was interrupted by America, who blinked as he looked up in surprise.

"Mattie, when did you get here?" America asked cluelessly, "Well, it doesn't matter. I have dibs on New Japan first!" Alfred didn't notice both Matthew's and Kagome's disapproving looks, not that he would really care anyway.

"Oi, don't I get in a say in this?" Kagome muttered, regretting taking on this job altogether. She had been told by Kiku that, out of the G8 members, Japan got along with America and England the best – meaning that she had actually attempt to get along with both of them. Neither appeared to hear her (or they were just ignoring her as Canada gave America a rather impressive passive-aggressive stare that seemed to unnerve him).

"America! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" England roared, coming out in the hallway to see where the New Japan had gone to. He had to say he was interested (all the members probably were) in this new development – so, it would be nice to get to know the new girl, "I told you, didn't I, you twit! The idea was mine, so I should get Japan!"

"Kagome," Kagome mumbled once again, not exactly comfortable with being called 'Japan' of all things. Though, it certainly was an improvement on some of the things that she had been previously called, "You don't have to call me Japan."

"And what would you do with her?" America raised a brow in England's direction, his hold not letting up in the least, "Feed her your cooking? New Japan would die even before she started!" Alfred snickered wildly as Arthur's face grew a steady red colour, "Since I got along with Kiku the best, it means that I will get along with New Japan the best, too!"

"All you ever did with Kiku was force him to play those blasted video games," England sneered, tapping his foot impatiently. He just wanted to get out of the building before any of the other nations could start another fight over New Japan, "Now then, lass – who would you like to go out with?" England's voice seemed to lose the harshness as he turned over to look at Kagome.

Kagome sighed as the attention of the nations turned to her. They way he phrased it sounded like it was high school again, "I _was _already leaving with Canada-san, wasn't I?" She stated, though neither seemed to accept her answer.

"I'm sure that New Japan likes video games, right?" America abruptly turned to her for her answer, to which Kagome tensed, "Well?"

"I suck," Kagome stated bluntly, surprising the American, "So, you probably wouldn't have much fun playing with me." She shrugged, trying to convince America that she wouldn't be all that great.

However, America seemed to take it completely differently, "So? I can teach you – though, I would've thought differently, I mean, you being _Japan _and all."

"And that will have to wait," England smoothly interrupted as he swiftly grasped Kagome's arm from America's tight grip, "Now, Japan and I have some business to do." Arthur simply stated, leaving before either North American country could say a word.

"Being uptight like always," America rolled his bright eyes as he turned to Canada, "Hey, Mattie! We should team up and stuff! Then, New Japan will have to like us more!" Alfred stated with a bright smile, though Canada simply sighed as he shook his head at his brother's antics.

Though, he felt sorry for Japan because England would probably try and get her to eat his food.

* * *

"So, just how did Kiku manage to do this?" England asked politely, "I wasn't aware that 'our kind' was able to switch like that. And with a human, too!" Arthur seemed to be muttering the latter to himself, "And where _is _Kiku?"

"Kiku-san is at my home," Kagome answered simply, "And the whole switching thing was my doing – though, he first asked me to do it." She sighed, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"You managed it?" England raised a very thick eyebrow, and Kagome almost found herself mesmorised by how huge they were, "How did you do that?"

Kagome was tempted to ignore his question, but then remembered Kiku telling her that England was very interested in magic (but no other nation, other than the personification for Norway, believed in magic), "I'm magical, I guess," She stated bluntly, blinking her blue eyes when England seemed to gawk at her, "Or, at least, I'm magical when I'm human." She added, still feeling slightly off because she couldn't feel her holy energy.

"A magical human?" Arthur's emerald eyes seemed to gain some sort of strange glint, though Kagome tried to ignore it the best she could, "Oh, lass – you will have to tell me more."

"Kagome. You can call me Kagome," Kagome answered absently, not too sure what to think. She had thought that all she had to do as Japan was to just sit in meetings and take notes while Kiku was on his little 'vacation'. She had never expected for the other nations to be so interested in her, "And I have been magical since I was fifteen." She stated, not giving out her age because she knew that some of these nations were probably centuries old.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, the UK," He introduced him as the interested and intent look stayed on England's face, but he didn't pursue the questions he was dying to ask, "Are you hungry?" He asked kindly, and Kagome looked back at him hesitantly.

"Aren't we supposed to be in a meeting?" Kagome asked quietly, even though she was still hungry. It was a bit odd to her that a personified mass of land could even feel hunger, but she certainly wasn't going to question it.

"Nonsense!" England sighed, shaking his blond head, "Now that you are here, I highly doubt that the other nations could even continue on with the meeting. Here, you can have some of my food." The Brit kindly gestured, bringing some sort of food out of his briefcase.

Kagome looked at it hesitantly, unsure what type of food it was because it was black, _'Is it supposed to be that colour?' _She thought absently, taking the food from England to be polite, "What is this? I'm not familiar with English food." She asked, slowly bringing it up to her mouth to take a bite.

"It is a scone, a type of quickbread," The former miko was completely unsure as to why England was looking rather eagerly at her, but took a bite anyway. Her brows shot up her forehead at the.... _unique _taste, but she didn't voice anything out loud just yet, "Well? How is it?" England impatiently demanded, seeing it as a good sign that she hadn't dropped down in a faint like some other nations have.

Kagome pondered on her answer, "I've had worse." She stated bluntly, shuddering as she thought back to some of the things she had to eat in the past. Besides, she had learned to hard way that food wasn't to be wasted, no matter what it was. This scone, though burnt beyond recognition, wasn't even on her top ten list of disgusting food items.

The New Japan watched England's green eyes widen at her admission, though she almost choked on air when two arms wrapped around her slim shoulders, "I knew it! England _was _forcing New Japan to eat his food!" America declared wildly, the other nations weren't far behind, "You can't die on us now! We've barely gotten to know each other!" He dramatically stated, "And since I'm a hero, I'll rescue you!"

"Japan's.... not dead from eating England's cooking." China observed with wide amber-like eyes, his long sleeves covering his open mouth.

"It is a miracle, _non_?" France seemed just as perplexed, as did Italy, Germany, and Canada. Russia simply narrowed his icy eyes with that dangerous child-like grin.

England also seemed confused, though an arrogant smirk appeared on his face, "You're just my type!" Arthur declared, not noticing America's frown as he said this. However, he did notice when America simply stuck out his tongue while grabbing the poor girl and taking off, snickering all the way.

The majority of the nations, and England and Canada, looked especially disappointed as America effectively kidnapped the New Japan.

"Haha – I _told _you that America has dibs on New Japan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/Male Harem?

Rated: T

* * *

_The number one rule – always agree with America-san, no matter how ridiculous his ideas are._

"America-san!" Kagome cried out with alarm, practically dragging around by the much stronger nation. She didn't know where he was exactly taking her, but she didn't really want to go, "Where are we going?" She gasped, seeing that America was currently dragging her towards a fast food restaurant that greatly resembled WacDonald's.

America grinned brightly, slowly down now that he had lost the other G8 nations, "New Japan ~ your taste buds are probably dead right now (since you tried Iggy's food and all), so I'm going to be a hero and revive them for you! A hamburger should do the trick! (Oh, and call me Alfred, will you?)."

"B-but...!" Kagome spluttered, looking back at the building that getting further and further away, "What about the others? And aren't we supposed to be in a meeting? I only thought I would have to take notes for Kiku-san!" She wailed out the last part, though was slightly relieved when America stopped his aggressive pulling on her arm to blink at her.

"Where is Kiku?" Alfred asked more casually, even though he was excited about meeting this new temporary representation of Japan, it didn't mean he couldn't be worried about Kiku.

"At my house," Kagome deadpanned, rubbing her arm and wondering if nations could bruise, "Don't worry, he's fine." She sighed, fantasizing about how nice Kiku had it right now. She felt sorry for him if _this _is what he had to deal with all the time... "Can't we go back? I haven't even really talked to the others yet," She mumbled, "England-san and Canada-san seemed nice enough."

America snorted, "The British kinda suck – and Arthur's... _old_," Alfred crinkled his nose, "And Mattie's... kinda boring, too. And he can get mean," America shivered as he recalled that three-hour passive-aggressive rant Canada had unleashed on him, "They're not fun – not like a _hero _is!"

_'Maybe if you just agree with him, like Kiku-san said to...' _Kagome closed her blue eyes and sighed, wondering why everything seemed to happen to her, "All right, let's go get a hamburger." She agreed because it wasn't like she didn't like hamburgers (in fact, with most of her time spent in the Sengoku Era and eating weird food, hamburgers were almost a delicacy now).

"Awesome!" America smiled brightly once again, grasping her hand to drag her once more to the food place.

And, who knows? America seemed like a nice, though rather enthusiastic, nation – and Kiku did seem fond of him, so she might as well try to make friends with him.

Even if this was completely temporary...

~00~

"Damn that bloody America!" England raged, much to the amusement and irritation to the other G8, plus China, "That twit ~ the poor lass!" Arthur glared at the rest of the group, "Who's coming with me? Matthew?" He demanded, seeing that Canada would probably be the most likely in following him – after all, Canada _was _the loyal one; not that damn _America_!

"I am with _L'Angleterre_," France, surprisingly, agreed with England, "_Matthieu_? Do you agree?" He purred alluringly, causing his former colony to stutter and blush as he threw in a seductive wink.

"Stop scaring off the poor boy!" England snarled, turning back to Canada, "Now then, come on, lad. Japan must be absolutely terrified by now." He muttered the last part.

"I will come, too, da?" Russia stepped forward, with that same childish-creeper smile, "New Japan is interesting, yes? She did not die from England's cooking." None of the nations looked amused by the Russian's dark interest within New Japan.

"Me too – aru!" China quickly stood up, "After all, Japan _is _my little sibling!" Again, the nations did not look amused as China's face went slightly red with a dreamy look, "She called me '_nii_'!"

Germany sighed, "I suppose that the meeting will have to be postponed," He shook his head, trying hard to ignore how Italy latched onto his arm, "To find Japan."

"Ve ~ I wonder if Japan likes pasta!" Italy asked blissfully, turning to England, "What is Japan's name? She told you, didn't she?"

"Kagome," England coughed, slightly annoyed that Italy already wanted to be on human name basis with the temporary Japan, though he wasn't completely sure why, "Let's just go and find that bloody wanker before he does something stupid." Arthur rolled his eyes, walking out of the building without even caring if anyone really followed him.

~00~

Kagome watched incredulously as America just wolfed down his burgers, easily three for her every one (and then some), "Y-you like hamburgers, ne?" She asked nervously, sitting back as America quickly answered, though his mouth was full of chewed food.

"Best food ever!" He mumbled, swallowing it roughly, "You gonna eat those?" He casually pointed to her side fries, taking them before she even answered no.

Kagome could not help but smile because he reminded her of Inuyasha with his eating habits, _'I wonder how he is doing right now.' _She thought wistfully, blinking when America patted her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, New Japan ~ do you want to see a movie? There's nothing better than an American-made horror flick!" His eyes shined bright, "And, besides, if you get scared – I can always protect you!"

Kagome looked a bit taken back, "Sure," She answered slowly, still a bit wary because she was kind of worried about the other nations, "It sounds like fun, I guess?" Her statement ended up sounding like a question, and she squeaked when America grabbed her hand again to drag her to the nearest theatre, babbling about nonsense along the way.

Why did she feel like she was going to completely regret this...?

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long with this...!


End file.
